This research is directed toward greater understanding of the ways in which the brain regulates and controls behavior with special attention being paid to the limbic system structures. Animals with lesions and epileptogenic foci in the limbic system will be studied in a variety of tasks. Various anticonvulsant drugs, as well as other chemotherapy will be given to the animals. Other studies of the limbic system will be undertaken using electrical recording techniques from both macro-and micro-electrodes in order to establish basic principles of neural functioning and the ways in which these are modified in disease states. The techniques will be used in conjunction with the more general behavioral studies of normal and brain damaged animals.